The Secrets hidden in Perim
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Tom 'Majors' has a huge secret, well more than one really, that he's keeping from his human friends. The least of the secret is that he is engaged to be married via Marriage contract...although his Fiancee would certainly cause his friends to riot if they knew who she was. Another Secret? This isn't his first time to Perim. How could it be? After all...he was raised in Perim. AU T
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Tom grew up in the world of Perim? He was raised by the Overworld tribe as it's prince that is engaged to the human princess of the Underworld, and he's taught all that a prince should know, and some he probably shouldn't, but he went to the human world for normal school to make friends of his own age and species…now he's back in Chaotic and his secrets are coming out one by one Starts at Flux Bauble. AU OOC)**

"One of your kind, a female, lured me here and trapped me in this magic circle." Zorv said looking up at Tom and Kazz from within a bright red circle that was drawn around him on the ground.

"Just step out of the circle Zorv, it's lipstick." Tom said in amusement as he looked down at the blue man like creature.

"But my prince! The human female is a traitor! She is your-"

"I know who did it Zorv, and I know why. All will be explained at a meeting later today that you have to be present for. Just know that she is on an undercover mission of upmost importance. The circle is harmless I assure you. Just step out of it." Tom said calmly while Kazz was looking at him confused as hell. Why did Zorv call him a prince…let alone Zorv's prince?

"O-Okay my prince." Zorv said before hesitantly stepping out of the circle, cheering when his magic wasn't stolen.

"I'll explain things later Kazz. I'm going on a solo scan quest real quick. Bye!" Tom said grinning cheekily at Kazz, sticking around just long enough for the Mepedian creature and his human accomplice to spot him and Zorv before they both vanished. Zorv using his magic and Tom porting away.

When Tom reappeared he was instantly engulfed in a hug by two people, both women, while a large male lifted the three of them up and hugged them all at once.

"Come on. Can't breath." Tom wheezed out from in the massive hug, causing the three to release him while the younger of the two females that tried to hug the life out of him giggled.

"Come on brother. Surely a little hug isn't too much for you." The red skinned light blue haired Overworlder said giggling at her adoptive brother.

"A little hug no, but all three of you trying to hug me at the same time…you gotta remember that I'm a human and not as strong or durable as you three even if I'm stronger and more durable than any other human...well except for one other human but she's a special case." Tom said to his adoptive sister, mother, and father.

"I'm sorry kitten. It's just been so long since I've last seen you…How are you? Are you eating enough? Doing well in human school? What about your training?" The older female said fretting over her human child while the only other male besides Tom let out a bellowing laugh at Toms words and his wife's response.

"Intress stop fretting over the boy long enough for him to answer your questions at least." The older male said causing Tom to give his father a thankful look while the mother, Intress, shot her husband a scowl and returned to fretting and fussing over Tom, Tom's sister just standing there giggling at her brothers fate.

"Come on mom. Tom's fine, a little scrawny looking but fine." Aivenna said giggling as she caught her brothers pleading look and tried to deter her mother a bit…which worked…to an extent.

"Oh gee thanks sis." Tom said sarcastically when Intress started fretting over Tom's weight and dragging, nearly carrying really, him to the dining hall so that he could get something to eat.

"You're welcome little brother." Aivenna said sweetly while there was familiar laughter nearby as three more women arrived.

"Sister are you fretting over Tom again?" Takinom asked grinning as she walked closer to the family of four, two younger UnderWorlders following behind her. One was a human teenage girl, the other was a humanoid girl with light bluish skin and blood red hair.

"Aww poor Tommy. Is your mom trying to force feed you again?" The humanoid girl who looked like Aivenna but had complete opposite coloring said grinning at Tom.

"Shut up Nivenna. Tell me again what _your_ mom did when you had gone missing for a month." Tom said scowling at the UnderWorlder while Aivenna hugged her UnderWorld twin.

"Hey I was reacting perfectly reasonably after my oldest daughter went missing for a _month_!" Takinom protested causing Intress to snort slightly, which caused Takinom to glare at her.

"Something to add little sister?" Takinom asked causing Intress to grin.

"Yeah. I don't think a reasonable reaction would cause Nivenna to rush to The Forest of Life in the middle of the day begging me to talk some sense into you or hide her, whichever was easier, while you were trying to wrap her up in bubble wrap and feed her fifth helpings at every meal." Intress said causing the younger four of the two groups to crack up laughing while Takinom blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"At least I'm not the one who thought it was a good idea to take two babies, one human at that!, on a joyride through Fear Valley on a Bi-Mowercycle!" Takinom retorted causing Intress to scowl at her and open her mouth to retort, growling slightly at her sister.

"Oh boy. Mom and Aunty are about to trade blows instead of insults…again." The only human in the UnderWorld 'family' said rolling her eyes.

"Yep. They take the term cat-fight to a whole new level." Tom said nodding sagely, and earning a snicker from the three females around him.

"Our family is so weird." Aivenna added earning nods from the other three.

"Yeah, you're my sister whereas your twin is our cousin technically and her sister is my fiancée. Not to mention mom and Aunty Taki almost always end up fighting whenever near each other for two minutes." Tom said causing the three females to nod, yeah that was weird and very confusing for anyone outside of their family…for them though…they were used to it.

"You two can fight later. I believe some of our subjects wish to know why the youngest princess of the UnderWorld has been behaving strangely recently." Maxxor said after a moment of watching his wife and her sister bicker and the claws almost come out.

Tom sighed slightly as he thought about how he ended up with this weird family, with a fiancée, and as the prince of an entire Perim tribe.


	2. Tom's past part 1

**Mega Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Tom had just been a normal five year old boy with a negligent mother and an abusive father when he first found a strange ring that, being the curious and nearly unconscious from blood loss child he is, he grabbed. Before he knew what happened he was appearing in what he now knew as the Forest of Life a little ways away from where Takinom and Intress were fighting again. When they saw him lying there bloodied and on the verge of passing out they stopped fighting instantly and ran to make sure he was okay. Intress had reached him first.

"Young one. What happened to you? How did you get here?" Intress had asked while preparing to cast her Song of Resurgence on Tom.

"P-Pretty furry lady…I made daddy mad…I find ring…then I be here." Tom had told her what had happened as best as he could, causing the two women to look at him and then each other shocked. Children were rare in Perim, whether they were human or creature, small children were always rare, toddlers and babies even more so, and therefore treasured. How could someone, let alone the childs 'daddy', hurt such a small boy that looked no older than three summers at the most?!

"Do you have any healing mugic? The youngling has lost a lot of blood." Intress asked looking up at Takinom who shook her head.

"Most of my mugic is offensive not healing." Takinom said causing Intress to nod in understanding as she gently lifted the now unconscious child into her arms.

"C-Can you fly me back to Kiru City? Najarin is there and I know that he has healing mugic for sure." Intress asked looking at Takinom curiously and slightly cautiously.

"Of course. I'm willing to set aside our rivalry for the sake of the youngling." Takinom said lifting Intress into her arms before taking off, earning a startled yelp from the tiger woman.

When Tom next opened his eyes he was lying in a bed in a large room with the two women he saw before he passed out sitting on either side of the bed, two identical but different looking girls standing beside the women.

"You're awake! Aivenna go get Najarin and your dad." Intress said sending the red skinned blue haired teenager beside her off to get the two requested people.

"Nivenna go grab some water for the youngling and check on your little sister while you're at it. Make sure she isn't getting into any more trouble." Takinom said sending off the blue skinned red haired teen who was snickering.

"Okay mom, and you know that prank was hilarious." Nivenna said causing Intress to snicker slightly while Tom perked up, he liked pranks. It was part of the reason why his daddy would hurt him a lot, cause he was always playing pranks.

"Yes but I don't think Van Bloot liked being turned bright pink for a week." Takinom retorted rolling her eyes even as she and Intress fussed over Tom. Intress and Nivenna broke out snickering at that.

"Wish I could have seen that." Intress said snickering while Nivenna left the room to do as she was asked, just in time for Aivenna to come back into the room with Najarin and Maxxor right behind her.

"Eep!" Tom squeaked slightly as he hid behind Intress at the sight of the two males. He preferred the girls company, girls never hurt him like boys did.

"It's alright youngling. They will not harm you…and if they even try it I will kill Najarin and make Maxxor sleep in the guest room for the next solan." Intress said glaring at the two males to make her point clear, causing Maxxor to pale and look like a kicked puppy while Najarin chuckled in amusement at the threat. Tom still remained hiding behind Intress though, and when she moved so that the two males could see him. Tom squeaked again in fear and hid behind Takinom who stared at him sadly.

"He is acting around males very much like Krystella did when I first found her in Fear Valley." Takinom said causing Intress and the two males to pause for a minute as they recalled how Krystella had been, and sometimes still was, scared of all males when Takinom first found her a year ago.

"Perhaps a female healer would be best. I can lend you or Intress some of my healing supplies if nothing else." Najarin said after the moment of pause as he eyed the small head of messy black hair and scared blue eyes that were peeking out at him and Maxxor. Before Intress or Takinom could answer the door to the room was thrown open as Nivenna returned out of breath and holding a basin of water with a small human girl of about six or seven with brown hair and pink eyes giggling as she closed the door and leaned against it. Tom looked curious at the sight of another human around his age.

"What did you do this time Krystella?" Takinom asked with a small sigh as she looked at the giggling girl.

"…I may have _accidentally_ turned Bodal and Zorv bright orange and Tang tooth may have gotten turned pink…" The apparently named Krystella said grinning widely up at Takinom, causing Maxxor and Aivenna to bust out laughing while Intress and Najarin looked amused.

"You prank?" Tom asked peeking his head out from behind Takinom to look at the young human girl in the room. Krystella looked at him and grinned widely.

"Sure do! I'm Kr-Krystella! Who you?" Krystella asked stuttering slightly over her name before managing to get it out.

"T-Tom. I like pranks." Tom said shyly and causing Takinom to groan while Krystella grinned widely, as did Aivenna.

"Cool! New friend! Come pranking!" Krystella chattered out rapid fire while the older occupants of the room were amazed at how quickly she had seemed to take to the younger human, who was a boy no less!

"Okay." Tom agreed easily as he smiled happily, glad to have a new friend who liked pranking. Krystella jumped up onto the bed and grabbed Toms' hand and dragged him out of the room behind her as the others merely stared surprised. Krystella was not one for physical contact, especially with boys of any age or species, and yet she seemed so at ease with the young Tom. Only Nivenna noticed Aivenna slip out of the room after the two young humans, likely to join them on their pranking spree.

This was the start of Tom's new life with his crazy family and future wife.


End file.
